The Right Choice
by mochiizuki
Summary: Bagaimana ketika kamu mempunyai banyak kesempatan untuk menyatakan perasaanmu tetapi tidak kamu lakukan? Begitulah yang terjadi pada Natsume Hyuuga. Ketika waktu terus berjalan dan kesempatan itu menjadi yang terakhir, Natsume harus segera mengambil keputusan. Menyatakan perasaannya pada Mikan Sakura atau memendamnya selamanya. AU. [Oneshot]


**The Right Choice**

**by: mochiizuki**

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own Gakuen Alice. They're all Higuchi Tachibana's properties. But, plot is mine._

**Warning**: _AU. Cliche romance. Maybe OOC-ness? un-betaed. My fanfic. lolz_

**A/N: **_Okeeee... Author publish fic ini karena rasanya sayang kalo di biarin ngendon di kompi aja. Walaopun fic ini penuh kekurangan yang nistah, maklum fic pertama yang ku bikin bahkan sebelum punya akun. Tapi, seenggaknya ini sudah complete. lol._

_Dan saya juga pengen sedikit melarikan diri dari fandom snk. Lagi rada pusing kalo mikirin fandom satu itu. /ngeek_

_Ya udah.. Langsung aja. RnR! ^^_

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Distance means nothing to love, it will survive as long as the feelings are still there."<em>**

* * *

><p>Hari ini adalah hari wisuda di Alice Academy. Suasana ramai terlihat di berbagai penjuru tempat. Hal yang tidak biasa terjadi di sini. Para orang tua yang menjemput anak-anak mereka, murid-murid yang berkumpul untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan ,dan guru-guru yang memberikan nasehat terakhir pada para murid yang akan segera meninggalkan sekolah. Semua itu menciptakan berbagai emosi yang berkumpul di dalam satu waktu.<p>

Semua orang terlibat dalam emosi itu, tak terkecuali untuk seorang Natsume Hyuuga.

Sejak tadi sebelum wisuda dimulai, pikiran Natsume sangat kalut. Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak peduli dengan acara wisuda ini. Selama jalannya acara, ia selalu memikirkan hal lain. Hal inilah yang membuat perasaannya sangat bingung. Bukan karena sedih akan meninggalkan Alice Academy—justru ia senang—tapi karena ia tahu bahwa ia tak akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Mikan Sakura.

Mata Natsume terus saja menatap gadis berambut cokelat yang ada di kejauhan itu, seakan gadis itu akan hilang jika ia mengalihkan pandangannya. Natsume tahu inilah kesempatan terakhirnya. Kesempatan yang selalu ia tunda karena harga dirinya yang terlalu tinggi. Kesempatan untuk menyatakan perasaannya.

Pikiran Natsume terbawa kembali ke masa lalu saat Mikan baru saja masuk ke Alice Academy. Ketika mereka baru saja bertemu. Ia sedikit tersenyum mengingat masa-masa itu dimana mereka selalu bertengkar karena hal yang kecil. Entah kenapa, Mikan selalu saja kesal pada semua yang dilakukan Natsume padanya. Bukannya Natsume tidak menyadari kelakuannya yang menjengkelkan. Hanya saja, Ia sama sekali tidak bisa memikirkan cara lain untuk bisa dekat dengan gadis itu.

Natsume tetap memandang ke arah Mikan sambil terus berpikir keras. Berbagai pertanyaan muncul di kalau Mikan menolaknya? Bagaimana kalau mereka justru semakin jauh setelah ia menyatakan perasaannya? Bagaimana.. Ya Tuhan! _Bagaimana ini?!_

"Kau tidak tahu kalau belum mencobanya, Natsume." Bisiknya kepada dirinya sendiri.

Pemuda itu berjalan menuju ke tempat Mikan dan teman-temannya berada. Ia hanya terfokus pada sosok Mikan seorang. Ia bisa merasakan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. Tapi, Natsume harus melakukannya sekarang. Ya. Tinggal sedikit lagi dirinya akan sampai ke tempat Mikan. Ia sudah bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Tinggal sedikit lag—

_"Kak Natsume!"_

Natsume langsung membeku di tempat itu. Suara itu... Natsume menoleh dan melihat seorang gadis kecil menuju ke arahnya. Dia mengenali sosok tersebut. Aoi Hyuuga. Adiknya.

Kaget karena kemunculan Aoi yang tiba-tiba dan perasaan jengkel karena tidak jadi menemui Mikan membuat Natsume sudah tidak tahu lagi bagaimana raut wajahnya sekarang. Heh.. Siapa yang peduli?

"Hei! Wajah apa itu?!" Protes Aoi melihat ekspresi kakak lelakinya itu. "Kakak ini kemana saja dari tadi? Aku dan ayah sudah menunggu di gerbang lama sekali. Memangnya sampai kapan kakak mau _kangen-kangenan _dengan teman-teman kakak. Kakak ini benar-benar membuatku..."

Natsume sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang diocehkan oleh adik perempuannya itu. Ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat Mikan tadi berada dan mencari sosoknya. Kekecewaan menyelimuti perasaan Natsume. Mikan sudah tidak ada di sana. Mikan Sakura sudah pergi.

Tidak..Ia tidak akan membiarkannya berakhir seperti ini. Natsume kembali memandang adiknya yang masih berceloteh dengan sebal. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"Apa kakak tidak tahu kalau akuhmfhtt!" Natsume menutup mulut adiknya dangan tangannya. Ia benar-benar kesal sekarang. Mirip sekali adiknya itu dengan Mikan. Cerewet.

"Dengar Aoi, aku tidak ada waktu untuk ini sekarang. Lanjutkan ocehanmu itu di rumah. Akan kudengarkan semuanya tanpa protes. Sekarang aku harus pergi!" ucap Natsume dengan cepat.

"Kenapa kakak menutup mulutku segala! Bleh!"Aoi mengatur nafasnya sementara Natsume memandang adiknya dengan tatapan jengkel. Ingin rasanya ia mencubit pipi Aoi. Tunggu dulu, ini bukan saatnya melakukan hal seperti itu!

"Aoi, aku serius. Sekarang aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Aku harus..uh.." _Aku harus menemui Mikan dan menyatakan perasaanku._

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" Aoi berkata dengan sebal sambil melipat tangan di dadanya.

"Aoi.." Ujar Natsume lemah. Ia kaget mendengar nada memelas dalam suaranya sendiri.

Mungkin karena melihat kelakuan kakaknya yang tidak biasa, Natsume bisa melihat wajah Aoi sedikit mengendur. Setelah beberapa saat Natsume menunggu, adiknya mulai berbicara dengan pelan.

"Hm...Oke...Tapi kakak harus menjelaskan kepadaku apa yang terjadi nanti di rumah!"

"Hn." Natsume menjawab singkat dan langsung berbalik harus mencari Mikan.

**.::gakuen-alice::.**

_Pohon sakura ini tidak pernah berubah._

Hal itulah yang pertama terpikirkan oleh Mikan Sakura saat sampai ke taman ini. Mikan tersenyum sedih karena setelah ini ia akan meninggalkan Alice Academy. Sedih karena akan meninggalkan pohon ini. Sedih karena meninggalkan semua kenangan yang terbentuk di sekolah ini. Meninggalkan Natsume Hyuuga.

Natsume..

Sesaat sebelum ia sampai di tempat ini, ia bercakap-cakap bersama Hotaru dan Sumire. Ia mengingat percakapannya tadi dan merasa ada beban berat dipundaknya.

_"Kamu tidak mau menemuinya?"_

_Pertanyaan Hotaru membuat Mikan terdiam. Mikan hanya menghela nafas dengan berat. Ia tidak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa._

_"Entahlah Hotaru.."_

_"Kau tidak bisa selamanya menghindar, Mikan." Hotaru berkata dengan tajam._

_Ya, Mikan tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa selamanya menghindari topik ini. Tapi, segala hal yang berkaitan dengan Natsume selalu membuat Mikan kebingungan. Ia tidak bisa memahami perasaannya sendiri. Bukan..Bukan tidak paham. Ia sendiri yang menolak memahaminya. Mikan tidak ingin merubah keadaan yang sekarang. Pertemanannya dengan Natsume membuat hari-hari Mikan terasa membahagiakan. Ia takut perasaannya ini akan menghancurkan hal itu. Inilah alasan dari penolakannya mengakui perasaanya. Ya. Dia Takut._

_"Sekaranglah kesempatannya Mikan. Lihat, dia ada di sana." Mata Sumire melirik ke arah samping kiri Mikan._

_"Sumire, aku tidak bisa melakukan ini. Aku takut."_

_"Mikan, mau sampai kapan? Ini kesempatan terakhirmu. Setelah ini kalian akan berpisah. Kalian jelas-jelas akan melanjutkan ke universitas yang berbeda. Kau mau mengubur perasaanmu sampai mati, hah?!" Sumire berteriak frustasi._

_"Bukan begitu...Aku hanya_—_"_

_Tiba-tiba Hotaru menyela percakapan mereka. "Hei, Hyuuga menuju kemari"_

_Mikan langsung di serang rasa panik. Matanya memancarkan kebingungan walaupun tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bergerak. Ia sama sekali belum siap menemui Natsume. Waktu terus berjalan dan Mikan bisa melihat di sudut matanya bahwa Natsume semakin lama semakin mendekatinya. Ia terus melirik sosok Natsume yang terlihat semakin jelas. 'Kami-Sama, seseorang, tolong aku!'_

_Sepertinya Tuhan menjawab doanya karena kemudian ia melihat seorang gadis kecil mendekati Natsume dan membuat Natsume mengalihkan pandangan dari dirinya. Ini kesempatanku untuk kabur._

_"Hotaru, Permy, aku sayang kalian! Sudah dulu ya!" Mikan langsung berlari tanpa menoleh._

_"Hei! Jangan panggil aku Permy!" Sumire berteriak protes._

_'Masa bodoh.' Mikan sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya. Yang ia tahu, sekarang ia harus lari. Lari dari Natsume Hyuuga. Orang yang dicintainya. Menyedihkan._

"Dan lucunya, aku malah berlari ke tempat ini!" gerutu Mikan sambil melihat pohon sakura itu. "Aku harus bagaimana? Haruskah aku jujur saja pada perasaanku? Atau..Yeah kau cuma pohon. Mana mungkin kau bisa menjawab pertanyaanku. Uhh!"

Mikan mulai merasa bodoh karena berbicara kepada sebatang pohon. Tapi, apalagi yang bisa ia lakukan. Pohon ini menyimpan banyak kenangannya bersama Natsume. Mulai dari pertemuan pertama mereka hingga di hari kelulusan ini. Hari dimana ia harus berpisah dengan Natsume. Mikan mulai merasa sedih.

"Natsume.."

"Jangan memanggil namaku dengan nada menyedihkan begitu, Polka."

Mikan menoleh dan mendapati Natsume Hyuuga telah berdiri di belakangnya.

**.::gakuen-alice::.**

Natsume rasanya sudah berputar-putar ke seluruh penjuru ada Mikan. _Kemana gadis itu? _Natsume mulai merasa putus asa. Hanya tersisa satu tempat yang belum ia cari. Di taman tempat pohon sakura _mereka _berada. Ia berharap semoga Mikan ada di sana. Memikirkan tempat itu saja sudah membuat Natsume bahagia.

Natsume memandang ke pohon sakura itu dari tempatnya. Kekecewaan memenuhi hatinya. Seperti ini sajakah perasaannya harus berakhir?

"Natsume.."

Natsune terkesiap kagt mendengar suara Mikan yang lemah memanggil namanya. Kelegaan membanjiri tubuhnya. Natsume mencari asal suara itu dan menyadari bahwa Mikan ada di balik pohon. Namun, nada suara yang penuh kesedihan itu mau tidak mau membuat Natsume merasa cemas. Ada apa dengan gadis itu?

"Jangan memanggil namaku dengan nada menyedihkan begitu, Polka."

Natsume bisa melihat kekagetan Mikan karena kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba. Ia hanya menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Kebiasaannya jika gadis manis itu melakukan hal aneh.

"Nat..Natsumeee! Ya Tuhan, kau membuatku kaget saja. Phew.." ujar Mikan sambil bersandar ke batang pohon. Gadis itu terlihat seperti menenangkan diri dan mulai mencari topik pembicaraan. "Ehm, Kita..Kita sudah wisuda. Selamat untuk kita. Hahaha.."

Natsume memandang Mikan dengan tatapan aneh. Ia tahu gadis itu sedang mencoba mencari bahan pembicaraan. Natsume tersenyum tipis. Pemuda itu geli membayangkan Mikan yang kebingungan .Ya Tuhan, semua hal yang di lakukan gadis itu selalu membuatnya bahagia. Ia ingin Mikan menjadi miliknya.

"Natsume! Kenapa kau malah tersenyum mengejek begitu, sih? Menyebalkan." Ia bisa melihat Mikan menyipitkan matanya dan menggembungkan pipinya merajuk. Manis sekali.

"Aku kesini bukan untuk bertengkar denganmu, Mikan." Natsume berkata dengan nada serius. Ia mulai meraih tangan Mikan. Dirinya sudah tidak peduli bagaimana jantungnya ingin meloncat keluar. Natsume menatap mata Mikan lurus. Tekad kuat menguasai hatinya. Ia harus mengatakannya sekarang.

"Tanganmu dingin Natsume. Kamu Sakit?" Natsume tidak menyadari suhu tubuhnya yang menurun karena gugup. Tapi, justru karena itulah ia bisa merasakan hangatnya tangan Mikan.

"Aku tidak Sakit. Mikan.."

"Kamu benar tidak apa-apa? Mukamu juga merah. Kalau kau merasa tidak enak badan, aku— "

"Mikan..Biarkan aku bicara dulu." Ucap Natsume mulai tidak sabar. Ia melihat Mikan terdiam kemudian memandang wajahnya dengan tatapan polos_. Kenapa dia bisa semanis itu_, umpat Natsume dalam hati.

"Mikan..Kau tahu kan kita sudah lulus dari sini dan mungkin kita tidak akan bertemu sesering dulu? Kita.."_ Kita akan melanjutkan ke universitas yang berbeda._

Astaga, kenapa ia baru sadar. Mereka akan berpisah sangat jauh. Bagaimana mereka bisa menjalin hubungan? Natsume terdiam menyadari hal itu. Ia tidak bisa berpikir.

**.::gakuen-alice::.**

_Dia memegang tanganku. Natsume memegang tanganku. _Mikan terus mengulang kalimat itu di dalam hatinya. Jantungnya terus berdegup dengan kencang. Mikan menahan nafasnya saat ia memandang Natsume. _Sialan, kenapa dia harus begitu tampan. Aduh.. Ayolah, tenang Mikan! _ Gadis brunette itu mencoba mengendalikan perasaannya dan mulai meracau tidak jelas kepada Natsume. Entah apa yang dikatakanya. Sampai…

"Mikan..Biarkan aku bicara dulu." Mikan mendengar Natsume bicara. Tekanan dalam perkataan Natsume barusan membuat Mikan terdiam. _Apa yang Natsume ingin katakan?_

"Mikan.." _Natsume._

_"_Kau tahu kan kita sudah lulus dari sini." _Iya..Aku tahu._

"Dan mungkin kita tidak akan bertemu sesering dulu." _Tentu saja.._

"Kita.." _Kita..? Kita..? Kita apa?_

Heran karena ucapan Natsume yang menggantung, Mikan pun melihat ke arah Natsume. Ia mencari penyebab Natsume menghentikan ucapannya. _Ada apa dengan Natsume? _Sesaat tadi ia merasa bahwa dirinya akan.._Yeah.._Akan di tembak. Tapi, kenapa natsume harus menghentikan ucapannya? Apa..Apa Natsume berubah pikiran dan tidak jadi menembaknya? Hah! Memangnya Natsume benar-benar akan menembakmu Mikan?! Dasar sok tahu!

Mikan tetap saja memandang Natsume. Entah sudah berapa lama mereka berdiri disini. Gadis itu bisa melihat dari mata Natsume bahwa pikiran pemuda itu sedang tidak ada disini. Meskipun begitu, Natsume masih menggengam tangannya dan Mikan tidak ingin melepaskannya sedikit pun. Tapi..Apa Natsume juga begitu?

Tiba-tiba saja genggaman tangan Natsume melemah. _Jangan.. Jangan lepaskan!_

"Natsume, ada apa?" Tanpa sadar kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulutnya."Apa yang mau kau katakan? Kita..Ehm..Kita apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku salah bicara" jawab Natsume dengan cepat.

"Hah?! "_Salah bicara bagaimana! Jelas-jelas tadi.. _Oke, Mikan mulai kesal_. _"Apa maksudmu? Jangan bergurau Natsume!"

"Hn. Terserah." Jawaban Natsume yang singkat sama sekali tidak memuaskan Mikan. Ia justru semakin kesal mendengarnya.

"Dengar Natsume. Kau tahu aku sangat tidak suka rasa penasaran. Selesaikan dulu kalimatmu dan setelah itu, terserah kamu mau berbuat apa!" Mikan merasa mukanya mulai panas. "Sampai kapan kau mau membuatku berharap Natsume?!" Perasaannya sudah campur aduk sekarang. Ia sendiri tidak menyangka Ia bisa berkata seperti itu. Mikan bisa melihat bahwa Natsume kaget mendengar kata-katanya barusan. _Peduli amat!_

"Apa maksudmu, Polka?"

"Kau tahu jelas maksudku, Natsume. Kau tahu hari ini kita akan berpisah karena kita akan pergi ke universitas yang berbeda. _Jangan mencoba menyelaku!" _Mikan menatap garang Natsume yang terlihat akan bicara. _"_Kau tidak tahu apa yang sudah kurasakan selama ini. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana aku _takut_ kehilangan persahabatan kita. "_Aku takut kehilangan ingin bersama dirimu, _Mikan bergumam dalam hati. "Kau..kau tidak tahu kalau selama ini aku.. Aah! Lupakan!"

Mikan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Natsume. Ia benar-benar kesal. Tapi, sesaat kemudian ia menyadari bahwa Natsume masih menggenggam tangannya. Perasaan kesal yang tadi menguasainya langsung menghilang dan tergantikan oleh perasaan malu. Ia merasa ingin menghilang saja. Ia sudah terlalu banyak bicara_. _Tamat sudah semuanya.

"Aku rasa.. Kita.. Kita sudah tidak bisa bersahabat lagi, Natsume." _Astaga. Kenapa aku mengatakan hal seperti ini. Mikan, kau benar-benar bodoh. Bodoh sekali. _Ia berharap Natsume tidak menanggapi serius ucapannya barusan.

"Ya, benar"

_Eh? _Mikan kaget mendengar jawaban Natsume. Mikan tak menyangka Natsume akan menjawab secepat itu. Mikan merasa ingin dengan Natsume akan berakhir hanya karena mulut bodohnya. Mikan menunduk dan memandang kakinya dengan tatapan Tuhan, semudah ini saja kah perasaannya harus berakhir?

"Ya, kita tidak bisa bersahabat lagi. Aku ingin kau menjadi pacarku, Mikan."

_Apa?_

**.::gakuen-alice::.**

"Aku ingin kau menjadi pacarku, Mikan."

_Aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku.. _Natsume merasa bebannya keluar bersamaan dengan ucapannya tetap saja kekhawatirannya belum hilang. Maukah Mikan menerimanya? Natsume meragukan hal itu. Kalau pun Mikan menerimanya, masih banyak hal yang harus di pikirkan setelahnya. Natsume menepis pikirannya barusan. Sekarang ia masih harus memikirkan jawaban Mikan dahulu. Ia mulai khawatir karena Mikan masih terus menunduk. Apa gadis itu baik-baik saja?

"Mikan..Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Natsume mempererat genggamannya ."Maafkan aku karena sudah terlalu lama membuatmu menunggu. Seandainya saja sejak dulu aku memintamu, mungkin hal seperti ini tidak harus terjadi. Kita bisa bertemu setiap hari seperti selama ini. Mikan, jawab aku.."

Mikan masih tetap menundukkan kepalanya. Natsume menyerah. Rasa putus asa mulai merasukinya. _Mikan menolaknya. _Ia merasa dunianya runtuh saat itu juga. Natsume menyesal. Sangat menyesal. Selama tujuh tahun mereka bersama di akademi ini, kenapa baru sekarang ia mengatakannya. Kenapa egonya begitu tinggi hanya untuk mengucapkan kalimat permintaan itu. Natsume meringis dalam hati. Ia boleh saja jadi salah seorang murid paling pintar di Alice Academy. Tapi ternyata, untuk soal seperti ini, dia benar-benar bodoh.

Natsume sekarang sudah benar-benar putus asa. Otaknya sudah berhenti bekerja. _Maafkan aku, Mikan. _Ia mulai melepaskan genggamannya. Namun, belum sempat Natsume melepaskan seluruh telapak tangannya dari tangan Mikan, ia diserang oleh rasa terkejut. Mikan memeluknya. Memeluknya dengan erat seperti tidak mau melepaskannya. Otak Natsume yang berhenti mulai bekerja kembali. _Ini artinya.._

"Kau pikir sudah berapa lama aku menunggu kau melakukan ini, _Jenius_? Tentu saja aku mau."

Natsume merasa itu adalah kalimat terindah yang pernah ia dengar. _Mikan.._ Natsume terus mengulang nama Mikan dipikirannya, membalas pelukan Mikan. Ia tidak peduli meski sekarang dunia hancur sekalipun. Mikan sudah menjadi miliknya.

"Jadi..kita pacaran jarak jauh dong?" Suara Mikan yang ceria menyadarkan Natsume. Natsume menatap mata Mikan. Gadis ini sama sekali tidak memikirkan masalah yang akan menghadang mereka di depan nanti. Optimis atau bodoh?

"Hn."

"Kau ini..Bisa tidak mengubah cara bicaramu yang datar itu? Menghancurkan suasana saja."

"Kau keberatan?"

"Hm.." gumam Mikan. Natsume bisa melihat alis gadis itu yang bertautan. "Tidak." Mikan kembali memeluknya. Natsume tidak pernah tahu bahwa dia bisa sebahagia ini.

**.::gakuen-alice::.**

Sepasang mata violet memandang pasangan yang baru saja bersama itu dengan tatapan datar dari balik bangunan dekat pohon sakura itu berada. Meskipun kelihatan tidak peduli, di dalam hatinya ia merasa bahagia karena sahabatnya akhirnya bisa bersama dengan orang yang dicintainya.

"Akhirnya mereka bersama juga ya, Hotaru."

Suara lembut itu menyadarkan Hotaru dari lamunannya. Gadis cantik itu menoleh dan memandang pria berambut pirang yang ada di sebelahnya sejak tadi. Ia menatap mata biru yang bisa menyejukkaan hati orang-orang itu. Hotaru sangat mengenal pemilik mata biru itu. Ruka Nogi. Kekasihnya.

"Hm? Aku sudah tahu pada akhirnya mereka akan bersama. Kau pikir aku siapa?" Hotaru berkata dengan mimik muka meremehkan dan suara dingin.

"Hahaha..Sudahlah. Tidak usah pura-pura tidak peduli begitu. Aku tahu kamu bahagia karena Mikan dan Natsume bersama. _Kamu pikir aku siapa_?" Ruka tertawa ringan sambil menggandeng tangan Hotaru. Ia sangat memahami hati gadis itu. Tidak sia-sia mereka bersama selama lebih dari lima tahun.

"Sekali lagi kau mencoba mencoba menggunakan kata-kataku untuk melawanku, kau mati, _Nogi_!_"_

Ruka hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Hotaru. Meskipun gadis itu terlihat kesal, tapi toh ia tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Tiba-tiba saja Ruka teringat akan sesuatu.

"Hey Hotaru, mereka akan berhubungan jarak jauh, kan. Apa kau yakin mereka bisa?"

"…"

"Wah, baru kali ini aku melihat gadis terpintar di sekolah sepertimu kehilangan kata-kata." Ruka merasa sedikit terhibur bisa menggoda Hotaru seperti ini ."Natsume akan pergi ke universitas yang sama dengan kita. Sementara Mikan akan pergi ke universitas yang sama Sumire. Mereka tidak akan bisa bertemu sesering ini lagi kan. Jarak kedua universitas itu juga jauh. Butuh 3 jam naik kereta. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana ini akan bekerja. "

"Aku juga tahu itu. Dasar bodoh."

Ruka memutar matanya dan mengabaikan perkataan Hotaru. Ruka tahu ia tidak bodoh. Bagaimana mungkin ia bodoh jika ia adalah salah satu murid yang selalu meraih lima besar rangking paralel di Alice Academy. Mungkin memang tidak seperti Hotaru yang selalu berada di peringkat pertama atau seperti Natsume yang tidak pernah belajar tapi selalu berada satu peringkat di bawah Hotaru. Tapi, tetap saja dia tidak bodoh.

Ruka mencoba memikirkan tentang Natsume dan Mikan lagi. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan mereka berdua. Ia memang sudah mengharapkan kebersamaan mereka sejak lama. "Mereka mungkin masih bisa berhubungan melalui internet dan semacamnya. Tapi aku tidak bisa menjamin mereka akan bertahan selamanya dengan itu. Apa kau tidak merencanakan sesuatu Hotaru?"

Ruka bisa melihat mata Hotaru yang berkilat aneh. Hotaru hanya memandang Ruka dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa di tebak. "Aku bukan jenius karena keberuntungan, Ruka.." ujar Hotaru dingin. "Lagipula, kau pikir hal seperti itu akan semudah itu memisahkan mereka? Dasar idiot." Melihat ekspresi dan mendengar suara Hotaru yang penuh dengan percaya diri membuat Ruka tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum dan mempercayai perkataannya. Ia mempererat genggamannya.

"Kamu benar."

Punya pacar seperti Hotaru membuat masalah terlihat mudah, bukan?

* * *

><p><strong> "I never learned how to love, it came naturally when I met you"<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_I don't know what will happen after that. /ngesot. Karena ini fanfic pertama, kalo ada typo ato EYD yang salah, tolong bilang ya.._

_Oh ya, quotes yang ada di awal dan akhir fic ini asalnya dari He. Speaks. The. Truth._

_and...Please leave a review~ ^^ _


End file.
